Mobs
Thugs Thugs are one of the weakest npc in-game and gives the lowest rewards for XP and Yen. Stats * XP per hits: 5 * Hp: 69 * Damage: 2 * Level: 1 & 5 Pacino Family Members Pacino family members are much stronger then regular thugs, they have more health and do more damage, but they also give more XP and Yen. Stats * XP per hits: 5 * Hp: 400 * Damage: 20 * Level: 10 Paradiser Affiliates Paradiser Affiliates who are much stronger than the Pacino Family Members. They are the third NPCS that you can farm to level up. Stats * XP per hits: 10 * Hp: 650 * Damage: 26 * Level 20 Genus's Clone Genus's Clone is a clone from Genus, who is twice as strong as Paradisers. They are tough. But watch out there is one level 75 that is one of the Clones, too. Stats * XP per hits: 15 * Hp: 1425 * Damage: 57 * Level 50 Smelly Lid Inmate Smelly Lid Inmates are way stronger than Genus Clones, they are near the Thugs and Level 200+ Area. Stats * XP per hits: 25 * Hp: 3525 * Damage: 90 * Level: 75 Cow Stomach Members Part of the Cow Group, they are super strong and hit really hard. They are dressed up as a Cow, too. Stats * XP per hits: 25 * Hp: 10650 * Damage: 144 * Level: 125 Threat Level Tigers(Squid Heads) They are one of the few Tigers in the game, which makes them one of the few most strongest npcs. They are super tough to kill but you can probably find a way. Stats * XP per hits: 31 * Hp: 11900 * Damage: 204 * Level: 175 Threat Level Tigers(Eyeballs) The second tiger threat level, making them the second strongest npc's in the game. They are in the Level 200+ Area. You have to go to through the Tunnel to find them. Stats * XP per hits: 30 * Hp: 13150 * Damage: 270 * Level: 225 Threat Level Tigers(Headless) Headless is the 4th strongest npc in-game. They are super tough to kill and are fast. They are located in the lvl+200 area. Stats * XP per hits: 30 * Hp: 14440 * Damage: 327 * Level: 275 Threat Level Demon (Aliens) These are the biggest mobs in-game (in size). They run quick and do a lot of damage. They are located in the lvl+200 area. Stats * XP per hits: 60 * Hp: * Damage: 490 * Level: 325 Threat Level Demon (Zombies) These mobs are the smallest but are just as fast as the level 325 demons. and do just a bit more damage. They are located in the lvl+200 area. Stats * XP Per hits: 60 * Hp: * Damage: 510 * Level: 375 Threat Level Demon (Caped Ghosts) These are the strongest mobs in-game as of now. They are one of the fastest mobs and are located near the level +400 Area. Stats * XP Per hits: 50 * Hp: * Damage: 610 * Level: 425